MULTIMODALITY CORE PI: Geoff Ghose, PhD; co-PI Bin He, PhD Because of our expertise in high field MR, the CMRR offers experimental resources that are uniquely suited to pursue high-resolution in-vivo studies on spatial and temporal scales that have been demonstrated by classic neuroscience methods to be relevant for the understanding of brain function and disease. The aim of this core is to serve and further develop research efforts by NINDS investigators by offering multimodal capabilities and associated support in which traditional neuroscience methodologies can be readily combined with the MR research capabilities of the CMRR. This Core aims to support both human and animal model studies.